


The Walking Dead Game Season 1: What If?

by randomwriter21



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter21/pseuds/randomwriter21
Summary: *I started a story like this a long time ago and I accidentally deleted it... so here ya go;)Do you remember Telltale’s The Walking Dead Game? If so, you know the story of Lee Everett, the convicted killer who was freed from his fate by the zombie apocalypse.But...What if Lee Everett’s story was a little different? What if he did have a child? What if his brother didn’t die at the drugstore? What if Carley lived? What if Duck lived? What if Lee didn’t die in the end?Join me in a 100% altered version of The Walking Dead Game where Lee Everetts story takes a turn (Of course, Clementine will be in here;))If  you haven’t played The Walking Dead Game, that’s okay! Please continue to read and enjoy a great zombie apocalypse story!Drop a Kudos and comment! ❤️
Relationships: Carley/Lee Everett, Clementine & Duck, Clementine & Lee Everett, Lee Everett & B. Everett, Lee Everett & Kenny, Lee Everett & Michael Everett, Michael Everett & Clementine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Oh My Darling, Clementine

_Oh fuck._

I cursed to myself as I threw the gun back on the ground. I stared in shock at the dead police-corpse that laid lifeless in front of me. I didn't know what the hell was happening. The police officer... he smelled awful and he growled at me like a fucking monster before I put a bullet in his skull.

The gun instantly reminded me of what I'd done a couple of weeks ago. I killed the state senator for sleeping with my wife. I ruined my life.

I leaned against the completely destroyed police car and rubbed my leg. I was in excruciating pain because of the wreck.

So many thoughts were racing inside my head. Where's my son, Michael? What is going on? Why did the police officer try to EAT me?

In the distance, I spotted a small figure. It looked like a little girl.

"HEY!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Please get someone, there's... there's been a shooting!"

All of a sudden, I heard leaves crunching behind me.

"H... hello?" I stuttered.

I slowly turned around saw a person. Except it wasn't a "person". It was one of those... things. And then another. Then another.

I fought through the pain in my wounded leg and stumbled towards the fence about 200 feet in front of me. The growling and moaning of the "things" terrified me to death.

I finally reached the brown fence and jumped across it. I heard gunshots in the distance, which drew the "things" away from me.

I looked up and saw a treehouse. For a split second I saw someone peeking from the little door.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Anyone up there?"

I walked over to the treehouse and yelled once more.

"Don't shoot! I'm friendly! I'm not one of... "them".

Of course, the treehouse had a ladder, so I began to climb it.

All of a sudden, a decent sized hammer flew down and nearly hit my forehead. I sighed and shook my head.

"Aw, come on!" I scolded. "I'm not armed! I'm not gonna hurt anyone!"

I reached the small entrance door to the treehouse.

I slowly opened it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I looked around and didn't see anyone at first, but then found a little girl hiding behind a playhouse in the corner.

"Hey..." I whispered. "I'm friendly, see? I'm not a monster!"

She slowly peeked around the playhouse and checked me out.

"I'm Lee," I whispered. "What's your name?"

"Clem... Clementine," she answered timidly.

"Clementine," I repeated. "That's a pretty name."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded and looked out the window.

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "My babysitter is in there."

"Can I meet her?" I asked. "Maybe we can all find a way out of here."

Clementine shook her head.

"No! She's a monster."

"Oh... god," I whispered."So you've been here, all by yourself?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her head.

I sighed.

"Okay Clem," I said. "I'm gonna go scope out your house okay? I'm gonna see if I can find anything useful."

"You have to be careful," she said. "The monsters are really scary."

"I know," I said.

After I climbed back down the treehouse, Clem followed me as I limped towards the house.

"You might need this," Clem said, handing me a hammer.

"I'm glad this didn't hit me earlier," I joked as I took it from her.

"Sorry, I thought you were a bad person," she apologized.

I chuckled.

"It's alright, sweet pea."

I opened the glass door and immediately saw Clem's babysitter. She looked straight at me and began to walk towards me.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

I told Clem to back up as I gathered the strength to slam the hammer into the babysitter's head. The pungent smell of blood and flesh made me gag.

I knocked the babysitter to the ground, but strangely, it wasn't dead.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

I hit the babysitter several times in the head before it was actually dead.

I dropped the hammer and stared at the corpse. I leaned over to catch my breath.

"Is it dead?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," I reassured her. "I got it."

I stood back up and looked at her. She was scared out of her mind.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded her head.

"Can I go get something?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "Be careful."

She quickly ran into the kitchen. I heard her going through some of the drawers.

I looked over to find an answering machine with 3 new messages.

I decided to listen to them. My heart dropped.

The messages were for the babysitter from Clementine'a parents. Something bad happened to them. I heard it in the woman's voice.

Clem walked back to where I was and smiled.

"These are my walkie talkies," she said. "Me and my parents used to always talk back and forth on these!"

I smiled at her. I was glad to see her happy. But I knew that her parents were gone. Those messages gave me a horrible feeling.

"Hey, Clem?" I said. "Where did your parents go?"

"They went to Savannah!" She said. "They left Sandra in charge, but she..."

Clementine didn't finish her sentence.

I knew that she probably wanted to stay and wait for her parents to come home. But those "things" were everywhere and it wasn't safe. I also needed to find my son. He was 17 years old, but I knew he had to be scared out of his mind. He was at my house the last time I saw him.

"Clem..." I said in a low voice. "I don't... I don't know when your parents are coming back. But I'll look after you until then."

"O... okay." She said.

"I have a son named Michael," I told her. "I want to find him, okay? I want to leave while it's still light out."

"But what if my parents come home and I'm not here?" She asked.

"That may be a whilesweet pea," I said, not trying to hurt her.

"I won't leave you, I promise," I said. "But I want to find my kid."

She thought about it.

"Okay..." she said.

"You can trust me okay?" I said. "I'm a good man, I promise."

"I know," she said.

I smiled at her and took her hand.


	2. Michael

Clementine and I walked outside and heard screaming. It sounded like a man.

I looked at Clementine.

"Stay close to me, okay?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand. I held it tight.

I slowly walked towards the street where all the cars were.

"HEY!"

The random man pointed a gun at me and Clem.

"We're not one of them!" I yelled. "We're friendly!"

"Friendly my ass!" He screamed. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"For what?" I yelled. "We're not bad people! I'm trying to protect this little girl! Don't shoot!"

"Give me everything you got!" He threatened. "You better not fucking try anything! You—"

Out of nowhere a walker attacked the random man. The man fell on the ground and was eaten alive. It all happened so fast.

I ran over and grabbed the gun he threw. I shot the walker in the head.I stared at the two bodies, once again in shock. I slid the gun in my back pocket and looked around. In the distance, I spotted a car that had its engine running.

"Follow me," I told Clem.

We walked over to the car.

I sat inside and looked around. The tank was full and running.

"Well shit," I whispered. "Am I lucky or what?"

"Swear." Clementine said.

I smiled at her.

"Sorry." I said. "This must've been that man's car."

Clementine shrieked when she saw a herd of walkers behind us.

I grabbed her and put her in the passenger seat of the car. I closed the door and put the car in drive.

"Put your seatbelt on," I said.

I weaved through the cars in the road until finally I reached the highway. I drove as fast as I could, but as safely as I could. I was worried about my boy.

"Do you have anymore kids?" Clementine asked. 

I shook my head.

"No, just one," I said.

"Is he my age?" She asked.

"No he's a lot older than you," I said. "He's 17."

"Oh," Clem said.

"How old are you anyways, Clem?" I asked.

"Eight," she responded.

I nodded my head.

I reached the city, where me and my ex-wife lived with our son. I looked around. All I saw was walkers roaming around eating anything they could find.

I began to feel sick. My son was out here somewhere, and I didn't know if he as alive or not.

I finally got to my house. Several walkers were outside the front door. I quickly turned the car off and got out.

"Stay here!" I said to Clem. "I'll be right back!"

I closed the car door and locked it.

I took the gun out of my pocket and shot the walkers that surrounded the front door. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

I banged on the door and screamed.

"MICHAEL! ITS ME!" I yelled. "ITS DAD!"

The front door quickly began to unlock. The door flew open. There stood my one and only son. Just a few inches shorter than me but looked exactly like me.

"Holy crap!" He yelled. "Dad!"

He rushed into my arms and squeezed me as tight as he could.

"Oh God..." I whispered. "I'm so glad you're okay!"


	3. Hershel’s Farm

“W... we gotta go dad,” Michael stuttered in fear. “Mom... mom’s dead...” 

My heart dropped.   
  


“Go get in the back of the car,” I demanded. “I have a little girl in the front.”

* * *

I drove down the highway, searching for other survivors. The city was in ruins and walkers roamed every inch.   
  
“What happened?” Michael asked. “You’re leg looks really bad.”   
  


“I got in a wreck,” I told him. “I was... in the back of a police car.”   
  


Michael got quiet for a few seconds but then spoke.   
  


“Why did you do it, dad?” He questioned me. “Why did you kill that man? Mom refused to tell me!”   
  


“Michael, now’s not the time,” I scolded him.   
  
Clementine looked at me in confusion. I looked at Michael in the rear view mirror and shot him a glare. He frowned at me.   
  


“What’s your name?” Michael asked Clementine.   
  


“Clementine,” she responded.   
  


“I’m Michael,” he said. “You can call me Mike for short.”   
  


Clementine smiled at him.   
  


Michael leaned back and sighed.   
  


“Well, I’m glad you came back for me dad,” he said. “I thought I was gonna die in that house.”   
  


“Always,” I said.   
  


* * *

It was getting dark out and I still couldn’t find any shelter. The tank was almost on empty.   
  


“Lee, look!” Clementine said pointing at a house, where there was a man standing outside.   
  


“Good eye, Clem,” I said.   
  


I quickly turned down the road where the man stood. He quickly pulled out his gun and held up his hand.   
  


I slammed on breaks. 

He began to slowly walk towards the car. I slowly opened the door and got out with my hands up.   
  


“Hey, I’m not here to hurt anyone,” I explained. “I got two kids in here. We just need somewhere to stay for the night. It’s really bad out there.”   
  


He slowly put his gun down.   
  


“Lee?” Clem quietly called to me.   
  


“It’s alright sweet pea,” I whispered.   
  


He looked at the car and back at me.   
  


“Alright,” he said. “You and your kids can stay in the barn with another family we found. And my dad can patch up your leg. It looks pretty bad.”   
  


“Thank you,” I said. “I’m Lee.” 

“Shawn. Shawn Greene,” he said, extending his hand.   
  


I shook it and told Clem to follow me. Michael was asleep in the back.   
  


“Wake up, princess,” I yelled. 

* * *

I sat down on the porch, where I met Shawn’s dad, Hershel Greene.   
  


”Looks pretty bad,” he said. “How’d this happen?”   
  


He began to put alcohol on the wound, causing me to grimace in pain.   
  


“Um, I got in a wreck,” I said.   
  


“Hm,” he groaned. 

“So these are your two kids?” He asked.   
  


“Michael is my biological son,” I explained. “I found Clementine near the forest where I got in the wreck. I’m looking after her. Her parents are... not here.”   
  


“So you’re just some random guy, huh?” He asked skeptically. “Awful nice of you.”   
  


“I’m a nice guy,” I remarked.   
  


“I didn’t get your name,” he said, looking back up at me as he wrapped my leg up.   
  


“It’s Lee,” I said.   
  


“Well Lee,” he said. “You and your kids can sleep in that barn over there. My house is full.”   
  


“Thank you. Thank you both.” I said.   
  


“No problem,” Shawn said. “And dad, we have to reinforce that fence tomorrow! It’s gettin’ really bad out there. Lee even said so.”   
  


“Go ahead,” Hershel said. “After what happened to Chet, that would be the best idea.”

”Cool,” Shawn said. “Lee, you guys can follow me to the barn.”   
  


“Who’s Chet?” Michael asked as we made our way to the barn.

”He... was a friend.” Shawn said in a low voice.   
  


“Sorry,” Michael apologized.   
  


“Well, here y’all are,” Shawn said. ”It’s not the most comfortable but it’s all we got.”   
  


“We’ll take it,” I said. “Thanks again.” 

  
“No problem,” he said. “Goodnight.”   
  


Shawn left the barn and made sure the doors were closed tight.   
  


Clementine took her hat off and laid down on one of the mats.   
  


“Um dad,” Michael said. “We need to talk.”   
  


I looked at Clementine. I could tell she was tired.   
  


“I’ll be back over here in a minute, Clem,” I said. 

  
She nodded her head.   
  


Michael and I walked over to the corner of the barn.   
  


“What is it, Mike?” I asked him.   
  


“You know!” He scolded me. “I went to school that day and everything was fine. I come home and all of a sudden you’re going to prison for murder. What happened dad? I deserve to know, right?”

”Does it even matter anymore, Michael?” I asked. “The world is ending out there! What happened in the past should be the least of your concerns, alright?”   
  


Michael crossed his arms and frowned.   
  


“It should be a concern for me!” He said. “You’re a convicted murderer dad! Why would you—“ 

I cut him off.   
  


“Keep your damn voice down,” I scolded.   
  


Michael glared at me.   
  


I sighed. I decided to tell him the truth.   
  


“Listen,” I whispered. “I got off work early that day because I wasn’t feeling great. When I got home, your mom... was sleeping with another man.”   
  


Michael’s eyes widened.   
  


“We got into a physical altercation, and it ended horribly. I didn’t mean to kill him. I didn’t even want to kill him. It just happened.”   
  


Michael froze.   
  


“Mom cheated on you?” He asked.   
  


I nodded.   
  


“That’s the truth,” I said. “I promise.”   
  


Michael sighed and nodded his head. 

”Alright,” he whispered.   
  


“I’m still your old man,” I explained. “I wish things were different, but they’re not. You can still trust me and talk to me. Yeah, you can piss me off sometimes... but I’d never... ever hurt you. You got that?”   
  


“Yeah, I know dad,” he said. “I guess I’m still kinda shocked about the whole situation.”   
  


“That’s okay,” I whispered.   
  


I looked back at Clementine. 

”I don’t know if her parents are coming back or not, but there’s a greater chance they’re not,” I explained. “I’m gonna take care of her. I need you to do the same. Be her big brother. Can you do that for me?”   
  


“Of course,” he said.

”That’s my boy,” I said, rubbing his head. “Let’s go get some rest.” 

We both walked back to the mats and laid down beside Clementine.   
  


“It smells funny,” Clementine said. “It smells like...” 

“You know,” I smiled at her.   
  


I looked over at Michael. He was already asleep. 

”How does he fall asleep so quickly,” Clementine asked.   
  


“I have no idea,” I said. “He’s been able to do that since he was little.”   
  


Clementine smiled, but it slowly faded away.   
  


“I miss my mom and dad,” she whispered.   
  


”I know you do Clem,” I said, trying to comfort her. “Just get some rest.” 


	4. Welcome Home

  
“Hey. Get up.”   
  


I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. A guy hovered over me. He wore a hat and had a gray mustache. 

I looked where Michael was sleeping. He wasn’t there.   
  


“Ooh,” Clementine groaned. “I’m itchy.”

”You just slept in a barn little lady,” the man teased. “You’re lucky you don’t have spiders in your hair.”   
  
Clementine gasped.   
  


“But I bet your daddy scared ‘em all away,” he said.   
  


“Oh, I’m not her dad,” I corrected him. “My name’s Lee.”

”I’m Kenny,” he greeted.   
  


Then a energetic little boy peered from the corner of the barn.   
  


“Hey dad!” He exclaimed. “We’re gonna build a fence, there’s a tractor and everything!”   
  


“I’ll be out there in a minute,” Kenny called to him.   
  


I looked around the barn and got a little worried. 

“Did you see another boy walking around here somewhere?” I asked him.   
  


“Sure did,” Kenny said. “He’s already met us. He looks just like you.”   
  


“Okay,” I sighed in relief.   
  


“We’d better get goin’,” he said. “We’ll never hear the end of it.”   
  


I followed him out of the barn.   
  


“That’s my son by the way, Ken Jr. We call him Duck though,” he said. 

“Dodging or quacking?” I asked.   
  


“Quacking, most definitely,” he said.   
  
We walked over to Duck and another woman who was sitting on the porch.   
  


“Hey Katjaa,” Kenny greeted her. “This here is Lee. And what’s her name?”

”Clementine,” I said.   
  


“That’s a very pretty name,” Katjaa complimented her.   
  


“Thank you,” Clementine said with a smile.   
  


“I heard you were headed to Macon,” Kenny said.   
  


“My family’s from there!” I told him.   
  


“Well, Macon’s on the way and we’d sure appreciate it if we had a guy that could knock a couple of heads together,” he offered.   
  
“I’ll see what Clem and my son thinks first,” I said.

”Cool,” he replied.   
  


“We’d better get to work,” Shawn said, walking up to us. “The faster we get this fence up, the better.”   
  


Michael walked up beside him.   
  


“Mornin’ guys,” he told me and Clem.

Clem waved.   
  


“Hey Lee, do you mind if your son works in the barn a little bit?” Shawn asked. “My dad and I are gonna go reinforce the fence.”   
  


“Sure,” I said.   
  


Shawn patted Michael on the shoulder and headed for the backyard.   
  


“Just... be careful Mike,” I told him.   
  


“I will,” he said.   
  


Clementine sat by Katjaa and Kenny walked over to work on his truck. I followed him.   
  


“You need any help over here?” I asked him.   
  


“Nah I’m good,” he said. “I did have a question though.”   
  


“What’s up?”   
  


“So who’s Clementine to you?” he asked. “I remember you saying she wasn’t your daughter.”   
  


“Well,” I started. “I got in a wreck near her house when this all started. I was looking for help and I came across her. She was all alone.” 

“So you took her in,” he said. “That’s nice.”   
  


“So what’s your plan, then?” I asked him.   
  


“Get back down to Fort Lauderdale and let the shit get sorted out,” he said. “If all else fails we could hop on my boat.”   
  


“You have a boat?” I asked.   
  


“I’m a commercial fisherman,” he said. “Katjaa wouldn’t be too wild about it, but the boat’s not that bad.”

”Huh,” I said. 

  
“Well, I don’t need too much help over here. You wanna check on the girls?” 

I nodded my head and let him do his thing. 

I walked over to Kat and Clementine. 

“You two actually look relaxed,” I said with a smile. 

“Clem was just telling me about first grade,” Katjaa said. 

“Yeah!” Clem said excitedly. “It’s really easy.” 

“I bet it would be for a smart girl like you,” I said.   
  


Clementine giggled.   
  


“What do you do when corpses aren’t walking around?” I asked Katjaa.   
  


“I’m a veterinarian,” she said. “What about you?”   
  


I swallowed hard.   
  


“I was a history professor at the University of Georgia... until I got let go a while back.”   
  


“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Katjaa said.

”It’s—“ 

I jumped when I heard a loud scream come from the backyard. It sounded like Hershel.  
  


“HOLY SHIT!”   
  


I sprinted as fast as I could to the back where I saw Hershel’s leg caught beneath the tractor. Duck was still sitting on top of the tractor while Hershel screamed in agony. Duck was horrified.   
  


“This shit won’t move off of his leg!” Shawn yelled. ”Lee! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”   
  


“Aaghhh!” Duck screamed.

Several walkers limped towards the fence. One walker grabbed Duck, while another was headed for Hershel, who’s leg was stuck beneath the tractor.   
  


I had to make a difficult decision.   
  


I quickly grabbed the axe that was sitting on the ground and ran towards Duck. 

I swung at the walker’s arm and severed it’s limb. I pulled Duck off the tractor and his Kenny grabbed him. 

“Help me with Hershel!” I yelled.   
  


Kenny froze.   
  


“Fuck it!” I screamed.   
  


I ran over to try and kill the walkers that were headed towards Hershel, but it was too late.   
  


The walkers broke the fence, allowing them to sink their teeth into Hershel.   
  


“NOOO!” Shawn yelled.   
  


Michael ran and stopped beside me.   
  


“Dad... what happened?” he asked.   
  


I shook my head.   
  


“What the FUCK!” Shawn screamed. “WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP! ANY OF YOU!”   
  


“I tried, Shawn... I—“ He interrupted me.

“Fuck that!” Shawn yelled. 

  
“Shawn!” I yelled at him. “It all happened so fast! It’s no ones fault!”

”Fuck you, Lee!” He yelled. “I give you a place to stay and you couldn’t even help my dad!”   
  


“I TRIED!” I screamed.   
  


Shawn’s face was bright red. He fell onto his knees and cried.   
  


“Get the fuck out of here,” he said. “All of you!”   
  


“Shawn...” I said.   
  


“GET OUT!” He screamed. “AND NEVER COME BACK.”   
  


I backed away to let him grieve.   
  


I looked at Kenny, who’s face was filled with guilt.   
  


“You still got that ride to Macon if you want it,” he said.   
  


I looked at Clementine. I held out my hand and she grabbed it.   
  


“Come on, Michael,” I said.   
  


“Where are we going now?” He asked.   
  


“Macon,” I told him. 


	5. The Drugstore

“Well, this is as far as we’re going,” Kenny groaned.   
  


Me, Kenny, Kat, Clementine, Michael, and Duck got out of the truck.   
  


“Holy crap, dad,” Michael pointed at the building in front of him.   
  


Everett’s Drugs. My parent’s drugstore. My heart sunk as I realized they could be dead or alive. As well as my brother.   
  


“That’s grandad’s drugstore!” Michael said. “We gotta see if they’re okay!”   
  


I looked at him. His face was full of hope.   
  


“Mike—“ I was cut off by Duck.   
  


“Look!” He said, pointing at a person kneeled behind a tipped over truck.   
  


“Hey!” Kenny called out to him. “You friendly? Truck’s run out of gas.”   
  


The person slowly stood up. To our horror it was actually a walker.   
  


“Shit!” Kenny yelled.   
  


Several walkers came out of their pits and began limping towards us.   
  


One walked right behind my son and attacked him. He fell to the ground and screamed.   
  


I shoved the walker off of him, but then a lady came and blew the walker’s head off it’s body.   
  


Another man yelled for us to go inside the drugstore. I grabbed Clem and Michael as all of us ran inside as the man locked the gate.   
  


“What the hell are you doing!” A woman scolded. “We can’t just be bringing new people in here!”   
  


“They needed help, Lilly!” The man yelled.   
  


“Fuck off, Glenn!” Lilly yelled. “We agreed to not open that gate for anyone!”

“We’re not bad people!” I said. “We’re just trying to survive! Just like you!”

“Yeah,” the woman who saved us said. “We can’t just let people die!” 

”Carley! We don’t know these people! They could be dangerous!”   
  


A bigger man walked up behind me. He looked at me up and down and glared at me.   
  


“Who the fuck are these people?” He yelled.   
  


“Some people that Glenn and Carley decided to let in,” Lilly said. 

“They’ve got kids, Lilly!” Glenn said.

“Those things outside don’t care!” She yelled.

”Go join ‘em then. You’ll have something in common,” Kenny scolded.   
  


“Holy shit...” The bigger man whispered.   
  


He looked over at my son. He was covered in walker blood.   
  


“One of ‘em is bitten!” He yelled. “We gotta end this now!”

He began to walk over to my son.   
  
  


“Over my dead fucking body!” I said, shoving him away.   
  


“Kat! Can you check him?” Kenny yelled over to his wife.   
  


Katjaa walked over to Michael and grabbed his arm.   
  


“Come here sweetie,” she whispered to him. “We have to check for bites.”   
  


“Don’t you people get it!” The man yelled. “We’ve already seen this happen! We let someone with a bite stay, and we all end up bitten!”   
  


“You’re not gonna fucking touch my son!” I yelled. “You don’t even know if he’s bitten. So sit the fuck down!”   
  


“I’m cleaning him up! There’s no bites!” Katjaa yelled to us.   
  


“We gotta throw him out, or smash his head in!” The man said.   
  


I knew my face was dark red. I could feel my blood begin to boil. I squeezed my fists so hard I could feel my nails digging into my palm.   
  


“You might wanna chill the fuck out!” Kenny screamed. “You don’t mess with a man’s kid!”   
  


“Larry! Just calm down, please!” Glenn pleaded.   
  


That was the man’s name. Larry. The old fucker needed to quit messing with my boy.   
  
  


“Fuck no!” Larry said. “I’m just looking out for my daughter. And if I have to bash that boys head in with a fucking bat to protect her, then I’ll fucking do it!”   
  


“And if I have to bash your head in to protect MY boy, I’ll fucking do that too,” I screamed. 

Larry tried to walk towards my son, but I shoved him back.   
  


“Larry, I’m warning you!” Kenny screamed. “Back the fuck up before he kills you!”

I appreciated Kenny’s help, but my anger was in control now. 

”Watch what happens,” Larry said. “He’ll turn, and he’ll sink his teeth into his dad first! Then he’ll come for the rest of us.” 

“He’s not BITTEN!” I scolded. 

“There’s no bites!” Katjaa yelled. “See? He’s all cleaned up!”   
  


Larry looked over at my son. Kat was right. He had absolutely no bites.   
  


“No bites! How do you feel about that,” Kenny said.   
  


“It’s Larry, and I’m fucking sorry,” he said.   
  


“Aw, fuck you!” Michael yelled.   
  


That’s my boy. He took the words right out of my mouth.   
  


“Aaghhhh!”   
  


I heard Clementine scream from the other side of the store.   
  


A walker was inside the bathroom. I sprinted as fast as I could to where she was. I shoved the walker off of her so she could get away. The walker attacked me, but Carley shot it.   
  


“You okay?” Carley asked.   
  


“Just great, thanks,” I said.   
  


All of a sudden we heard several walkers banging against the outdoor walls. Everyone ducked behind a counter. Then, we heard several gunshots outside.   
  


“Holy shit,” Glenn whispered. “That was close.”   
  


Everyone slowly stood up.   
  


“We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was—“ 

Larry stopped and groaned as he grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.   
  


“Dad!” Lilly screamed, rushing to his aid. 

“What’s wrong with him,” I asked, not really caring. 

“It’s his heart!” She yelled.   
  


“My pills...” Larry groaned.   
  


“Nitroglycerin pills?” Katjaa asked.   
  


“Yes!” Lilly said. “We have another group member. Bryan. He went out about an hour ago. He has the keys to the pharmacy. I guess we’ll have to wait until he gets back.”  
  


“Bryan never takes this long to go on a run!” Carley said. “Something’s wrong!”

”B... Bryan?” I stuttered.   
  


“Yeah, his parents owned this place. He was the manager,” Lilly said.   
  


Oh god. That’s my brother. He’s alive. 

”Everyone else should get comfy and find something useful. We could be here for a while,” Kenny said.   
  


“I’m starting to think this drugstore isn’t a permanent solution,” Glenn said.   
  


“What do you suggest?” I asked him.

“We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon, and fast,” he explained. “I’ll head out and get gas, there’s a motel not to far from here.”   
  
“You know you’re way around town? Local?”   
  


“Born and raised,” he said.   
  


I remembered the walkie talkies Clementine had.   
  


”Hey Clementine, can you come here for a second?”   
  


Clem hurried over to me.   
  


“You still got those walkie talkies?” I asked her.   
  


“Yep,” Clem said.   
  


She gave me one.   
  


“Here,” I told him. “You can use that to check back in with us if you have any issues.” 

“Cool,” Glenn said.   
  
  


Glenn left to go get the gas. 

“And what’s your name?” Kenny asked the guy standing by the door.   
  


I didn’t even notice him.   
  


“It’s Doug,” he said.   
  


“Well Doug, you’re our lookout,” Kenny said. “Keep an eye out on that door. And Carley, you’ll shift in with Doug if he needs it, but for now get some rest.”

“Okay,” Carley said. “Doug keep an eye out for Bryan out there too.”   
  


“Will do,” Doug said. 

  
Michael and Clementine walked over to me.   
  


“Uncle B is still alive?” He asked.   
  


“Apparently,” I whispered.   
  


  
I was relieved to hear that my brother was still alive. But, if he saw me he probably wouldn’t be too happy. Our relationship was torn apart after the incident with the state senator.   
  


I looked around and saw the office. On the door a note was taped. It said “alive inside”.   
  


My heart shattered.   
  


I looked back at Clementine. 

“You wanna go into the office with me?” I asked her.   
  


“Okay!” She smiled.   
  


I walked in and instantly felt sick. On the ground was a bloody mattress. My parents had to be dead.   
  


I picked up the picture out of the broken picture frame. I almost teared up. It was a picture of Me, Bryan, and our parents right in front of the drugstore.   
  


I ripped the picture until only my parents and B were visible. My guilt was eating me alive.   
  


“What you got there?”   
  


I turned around. Carley was standing right behind me.  
  


“Just... a picture,” I said.

“I know who you are,” she directly said. 

“You know who I am?” I said. “What do you mean?”   
  


“I was a reporter before this all went down,” she explained. “You killed the state senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents drugstore. Bryan’s your brother. Is that correct?”   
  


I was shocked at how much she knew.   
  


“Um... yeah,” I said.   
  


“Does anyone else know that your tied to this place, or that Bryan’s your brother?”   
  


“No...” I mumbled. “I don’t think anyone should know about me being an ex convict yet.”

”It doesn’t mean you’re a bad man,” she said explained. “But people will turn on you if they don’t hear it from you.”   
  


“Hm,” I groaned.   
  


“I’ll keep it to myself,” she said. “Just... think about it.”   
  
I nodded my head as she left the office.   
  


I smiled as I looked at the cane that dropped on the ground as Carley closed the door. It was my dad’s cane.   
  


“What’s that? Clem asked. 

“My dad’s old cane,” I said. “This thing guarded this place better than any guard dog could!”   
  


Clementine smiled. She jumped a little when she heard the voice on the walkie talkie. It was Glenn.   
  


“Hey little girl! Can you put your daddy on the phone... or talkie thing or whatever?”   
  


Clementine gave me the walkie talkie.   
  


“Glenn it’s Lee,” I answered him.   
  


“Okay so... I got the gas, but there’s so many walker’s out here. I’m in a tight spot man. I’m hiding somewhere now, but if I move the walkers are gonna find me.” 

“Okay, we’ll come help, just sit tight,” I said.   
  


I hurried back out to the store. 

”Glenn needs help,” I explained. “He has the gas, but he’s surrounded by walkers. I’m gonna go help him.”  
  


“I’ll go with you,” Carley said. “You’ll need some help out there.”   
  


I nodded.   
  


“Mike, watch out for Clementine until I get back,” I said. 

“Okay,” he nodded.   
  


“You ready?” I asked Carley.   
  


“Let’s go,” she said. 


	6. My Brother’s Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of this story is told from Lee’s son’s POV

~Michael Everett’s POV~ 

It’s been about 30 minutes since my dad left to help that guy Glenn out. I was getting worried. I tried not to, though.

I looked over at Clem. She was one of the good things that came out of this whole apocalypse situation. 

I finally get to have a little sister. I always wanted one. I literally begged my parents to have another kid.   
  


“How ya doing, Clem?” I asked her. 

“I’m okay,” she said. “I am really hungry though.” 

“Hm,” I said. “There should be something around here.”   
  


I looked around to try and find something for Clem.   
  


I saw some cards in a booth. 

“Huh, no “I’m sorry your loved one got eaten by the living dead” cards,” I joked. 

I looked over at the Larry guy and his daughter. 

I glared at him. 

I picked up a couple of snack bars that were laying on the counter.

I walked back over to where Clementine was standing.   
  


“Booyah!” I joked.   
  


I handed her the two snack bars.   
  


She laughed at me and took it.   
  


“Thank you!” She said. “Are you sure you don’t want one?”   
  


“I’m good,” I said. “Thanks.”   
  


A few more minutes passed by. I heard the guy keeping watch yell.   
  


“It’s B!” He yelled. “He’s back!”

Lilly jumped up and ran towards the door.   
  


“Finally!” She said.   
  


She let in a man that I knew right off the bat. It was my Uncle B. 

“What took you so long, man?” Doug asked. “You alright?”   
  


”I’m fine,” he groaned. “All that time I found absolutely nothing. This town is empty. I—“ 

He trailed off when he saw me. A huge smile formed across his face.   
  


“Mike? Is... this can’t be!” He said in disbelief.   
  


“It’s me!” I said.

He ran over to me and hugged me tight.   
  


“Thank god, man!” He said. “You’re fuckin’ alive! I thought I had no more family left!”   
  


“Dad’s still here!” I told him. “He went out to help Glenn!”   
  


“Lee?” He said with a surprised look. He then frowned. “Oh Lee...”   
  


I had a feeling Uncle B was still pissed at my dad because everything that happened before.   
  


“That’s your nephew?” Lilly asked.   
  


“Sure is,” he said smiling at me. 

  
“So... that means Lee is your—“ 

“What’s wrong with Larry!” He interrupted Doug.   
  


“He needs Nitroglycerin pills,” Lilly said. “Could you get some from the pharmacy?”   
  


“The alarm would attract the walkers,” he said. “But I’ll be quick.”   
  


My uncle went to the back of the store.

Just as he left, my dad, Carley, and Glenn showed up. 

* * *

~Lee Everett’s POV~

“Holy shit,” Glenn said. “That was a close one.” 

“Bryan is here,” Lilly said. “He’s getting the pills for my dad.” 

Carley looked at me. She nodded at the office where my brother was.   
  


“Dad! Uncle B’s here!” Michael said.   
  


I nodded.   
  


I walked towards the office. I put my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath.   
  


I opened the door, and there he was.   
  


“Bryan?” I said in a low voice.   
  


He looked back at me. He looked as if he had a thousand emotions in that one moment. 

“Lee...” He said.   
  


He looked at me up and down.   
  


“Come here you bastard,” Bryan said emotionally as he walked towards me.

He held his arms out and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back just as tight.

He pulled back and looked at me. He shook his head and frowned.   
  


“Mom and dad ain’t here no more,” he said, looking at the bloody mattress on the floor.

He walked away from me.   
  


“B... I’m so—“

”Ain’t no time for apologizing Lee,” he cut me off. “I’m pissed off at you for a lot of reasons, but you’re still my big brother. We’ll talk it out later.” 

I sighed and nodded.   
  


He opened the pharmacy door, which caused the alarm to roar.   
  


“Shit!” He yelled.

He ran in and grabbed the pills, then shut the door back as fast as he could.   
  


We ran back into the store where everybody else was. 

“Damn it!” Doug yelled. “Walkers from miles away probably heard that! They’re coming!”   
  


“Well, here’s the pills,” Bryan said, tossing Lilly the pills.   
  


“Thank you!” She said gratefully. 

All of a sudden, walkers began busting out windows out of nowhere.   
  


“Holy shit!” Kenny yelled. “Katjaa grab Duck and go to the office. Barricade the living hell out of that door. I’ll go pull the truck around back!”   
  


Katjaa grabbed Duck and ran to the office.   
  


“Lee, Carley and Doug! Help hold the front door closed until Kenny can get that truck to the back,” Bryan yelled. “Glenn! Here’s a gun! You shoot anything that comes in here, you got it? Make sure nothing harms my nephew and the little girl!”   
  


“You got it!” Glenn said. 

Bryan ran to help Kenny with the truck so all of us could get the hell out of here.   
  


“Stay close to her, Mike!” I said to my son while pointing at Clementine.   
  


I sprinted towards the door to help Carley and Doug keep the door closed.   
  
It felt like hundreds of bloodthirsty walkers pounded against the door. The groans and moans of the walkers were so loud it almost deafened me.

“Carley you have to help Glenn kill those walkers!” I yelled. “There’s too many of ‘em.”   
  


“On it!” She said.   
  


I heard a loud crash right by Doug. 

“Shit! The window’s broken!” Doug screamed.   
  


“Just go!” I yelled.   
  


“What?” He yelled.   
  


“Move Doug!!”   
  


He quickly got out of the way. Glenn and and Carley shot the walkers that got through the window.

I held the door closed for as long as I could, but I couldn’t for much longer. 

“Clem, Mike!” I screamed. “Try to find something strong so I can stick it between these door handles! I can’t hold it anymore.”   
  


Clementine and Michael began searching.   
  


Thankfully, I heard the truck horn beep.   
  


“They got the truck Lee!” Glenn yelled.   
  


Clementine brought me my dad’s old cane. 

“Good thinking Clem!” I said.   
  


I stuck the cane in between the door handles. It was able to hold the door closed.   
  


“Let’s g—“ Doug tried to say before he was cut off. 

A walker burst through another window and grabbed Doug.   
  


Then, another walker grabbed Carley’s foot. She was out of ammo and was reaching for her purse. She couldn’t reach it.   
  


I had to make a decision. Carley or Doug.

I made a split second decision. I ran over to toss Carley her ammo, which allowed her to shoot the walker on her foot.

I looked over to Doug and saw Michael trying to help him. It was too late. 

The walkers pulled Doug through the window, and he was mauled to death.   
  


Larry ran back into the store. 

“Let’s GO!” He yelled.   
  


I grabbed Clementine as everyone ran to the truck.   
  


Larry shoved me back.   
  


“You’re not coming with us, you son of a bitch!”   
  


He punched me as hard as he could, causing me to fall and black out.   
  


I opened my eyes to see a walker crawling towards me. I flinched when a bullet went through his head.   
  


“Let’s go, Lee!”   
  


Bryan stood over me and lended me a hand. I took it.   
  


“My brother ain’t gettin’ eaten today!” He yelled.   
  


I looked back at the drugstore one more time. It was infested with walkers. My heart broke. This was once my parent’s store.

I slammed the door tight and headed towards the truck. 


	7. The Motel

Kenny drove us all to the Motel that Carley and I saved Glenn at. The place was almost untouched.   
  


We all got out of the truck and checked on each other. I walked over to Michael and Clementine to make sure they were okay.   
  


“What happened to your face, dad?” Michael asked, concerned.   
  


“It’s... nothing,” I groaned. 

I looked over at Larry and glared at him.   
  


“Hey Lee, you alright?” Kenny asked as he walked over to me.   
  


“Yeah,” I said. “Thanks.”   
  


I walked over to Glenn, who was like obviously bothered by something.   
  


“Everything alright, Glenn?” I genuinely asked.   
  


He looked around for a minute and sighed.   
  


“I need to go,” he said.   
  


“What? Why?” I asked.   
  


“I gotta go to Atlanta,” he explained. “I can’t just sit here knowing that I have family and friends who are in trouble. I gotta do what I gotta do.”   
  


I sighed.   
  


“It wasn’t looking too great up there,” I informed him. “I was on my way out of Atlanta when this all started.”   
  


Glenn shook his head, but then shrugged his shoulders.   
  


“It’s still for the best,” Glenn said. “Family first, right?”   
  
I looked at my son and Clementine.   
  


“Definitely,” I said back. “I understand.”   
  


Glenn looked inside his car and smiled.   
  


“Well, I can tell you one thing Lee,” he said before leaving. “You’re a great leader, and sure as hell a great father.”   
  


I nodded my head.   
  


“Thank you Glenn,” I said. “Take care.”   
  


He tipped his hat at me and got into his car. I watched as his red vehicle disappeared into the distance.   
  


“Where’d he go,” my brother asked, walking up to me.   
  


“Atlanta,” I said. “He’s got folks up there.”   
  


Bryan sighed.  
  


“Um, thanks for picking me up back there,” I thanked him. “Larry really knocked me flat.”

“I’ll get his ass later,” he said. “But right now, we need to talk.”

I looked at him. He was serious.

“Alright B,” I said.   
  


  
We walked over to an area that was away from everyone else.

“I had to watch mom and dad die,” Bryan explained.

His voice was shaky.

“I drug them outside. I had to... I had to shoot them, Lee. They’re dead!”

I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he backed away.

“Don’t,” he scolded. “Besides my parents, you’re ass is all I fucking had until you decided to off the state senator!” 

  
“Bryan,” I tried to explain. “It was an accident! I would never—“ 

He cut me off again.   
  


“Lee...” he snapped. “I don’t care if it was an accident! Do you know what the hell you put me through? After you did what you did, mom and dad were literally broken! I had to be there for them every fucking day of the week! I had no time for myself.”   
  


I swallowed hard. I knew he was right, I just didn’t want to hear it.   
  


Bryan teared up a bit, but took a deep breath.   
  


“I know you wouldn’t purposely kill someone,” he said in a much calmer voice. “But you really put a lot of pressure on me, Lee. I was alone when they died. I needed my big brother.”   
  


I sighed.   
  


“B,” I said, not even knowing where to begin. “I... I’m sorry man.”

He shook his head at me.   
  


“You have every right to be pissed off at me,” I said. “If I could go back in time and change what I did, I’d do it in a heartbeat. But I can’t, Bryan. I’m sorry for what I put you through. What I did was unforgivable, but I’ll always love you man. I’d take a bullet for you.” 

Bryan looked at me for a minute. He relaxed his shoulders and popped his knuckles. He sighed.

“Alright,” he groaned and nodded his head. “Alright.” 

  
He looked behind where I was standing and saw Larry staring at us.

”Now imma kill that son of a bitch,” Bryan said as he stormed over to Larry.   
  


“You better fucking watch it, B” Larry threatened. 

“Fuck you,” Bryan yelled. “Why the hell did you punch Lee back at the drugstore, huh?”   
  


“Why does it matter to you,” Larry asked.

“Answer my question first, asshole,” Bryan said, walking closer to Larry.   
  


“He knows why,” Larry said in a low tone. “And I think you do too.”   
  


Bryan squinted his eyes at Larry.   
  


“You think I’m stupid?” Larry asked. “You two are brothers. Is that right?”   
  


“So what,” I said. “Why does it matter to you.”   
  


“Because you’re dangerous,” Larry explained. I know that Lee Everett is a killer. And if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you’re trying to protect, you better watch your ass.”   
  
He stared me down before walking away.   
  


I shook my head. 

  
“I’d check on that little girl,” Bryan said. “She looks upset about something.”   
  


I nodded.   
  


“Are we alright, B?” I asked him.   
  


“Yeah,” he said.   
  


I walked over to Clementine, who was holding her walkie talkie. Duck was yapping on about something random.   
  
  


“Hey Duck, you wanna cool it for a minute?” I asked him.   
  


“Oh, sorry!” He said. 

I kneeled down. 

“Hey Clem, what’s wrong?” I asked her.   
  


“I think Glenn had the other walkie talkie,” Michael said for her.   
  


“Aw man,” I said. “I’m sorry Clem.”   
  


“It’s okay,” Clem said in her small voice. “It’s how I used to talk to my mom and dad. Now the other one’s gone.”   
  


“It’s gonna be alright, Clem,” I consoled her. “At least you still have one of them, right?”

She slightly smiled and nodded.   
  


“I think Carley wants to talk to you,” Michael said. 

I looked over at her. I could make out a grin on her face.   
  


  
  


“You needed something?” I asked Carley. She shook her head.   
  


“I just... can’t believe Doug is gone.”   
  


“I know Carley,” I said.   
  


“He was so nerdy, but he saved my life when this all started. I think I kinda liked him.”

”I bet he liked you too,” I told her.   
  


“Why did you choose me?” Carley asked. “You had a chance to save Doug, but you chose me. Why?”   
  


“It was a split second decision,” I said. “I thought I could save Doug too, but that didn’t work out.”   
  


“Well, I appreciate it,” Carley thanked me.   
  


I nodded my head. 

  
“Hey Lee, do you think we could stay here?” Kenny asked.   
  


“Yeah,” Lilly chimed in. “This place seems pretty stable.”   
  


“I think this could be somewhere we can stay,” I said. 

I looked around. Before I knew it, the motel light shut out. It was pitch black.

I knew I had to step up for this group. It was going to be hard, but I had to do it. Especially for Clem and Mike. 


	8. The Forest

  
It’d been three months since we arrived at the motel. Everything was fine for a while. I got to know Kenny and his family a bit more. Me and Bryan’s relationship grew stronger. Clementine and Duck saw Michael as a big brother. Clem looked up to me as her father figure. It was the best feeling in the world.   
  


We came across a guy named Mark who helped us out with food. We became good friends as well. Carley... well, we became closer. I liked her... a lot.   
  


Larry still hated my guts. He knew that I was a convicted killer, and he used that against me in every way possible. Lilly on the other hand was a bit nicer. Sometimes. Her and Kenny were always at each others throats about how the group should operate. 

* * *

Kenny, Bryan, Michael and I all left to hunt for food in the forest right across the street from the motel.   
  


We split up into two groups. Michael came with me. I had to teach him how to survive. I also need to see how he was feeling. He was good at hiding his emotions.   
  


“How you doing, son?” I asked him as we walked through the forest, 

“I’m fine,” he said.   
  


I looked at him. He seemed like he had something on his mind.   
  


“You sure?” I questioned him.   
  


He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.   
  


“I’m just... upset,” he answered me. “Why’d this have to happen? The walkers? My life was just getting started.”   
  


“I know Mike,” I said. “I know.”   
  


Michael was a senior in high school when this all started. He was in the top 5% of his class with a 4.2 GPA. He got accepted into Georgia Tech, his dream college, and wanted to major in biology to become a cardiologist.   
  


“I know this isn’t anyone’s fault,” Michael explained. “But... this is how the world is now. We have to live the rest of our lives killing walkers instead of having families or fulfilling our dreams.”   
  


“Don’t say that,” I said, trying to give him hope. “One day we’ll live in a world without walkers again. I believe that. But we can’t give up.”   
  


Michael sighed.   
  


“I... I won’t,” Michael said.   
  


I put my arm around Michael’s shoulder as we walked through the crunching leaves.   
  


“I understand you’re only 17, Mike,” I explained to him. “You’re young, but you’re gonna have to learn how to protect yourself.” 

”With a gun?” 

“Yeah,” I said, taking the gun out of my back pocket.   
  
“How hard can it be?” he asked sarcastically.   
  


“We’re not in an action movie, son,” I said. “Here.”   
  


He took the gun from me.   
  


“Don’t put your finger on that trigger unless you want to hurt somebody,” I said. “Make sure you have a firm grip on it.”   
  


“Cool,” he said.   
  


He pretended to shoot imaginary walkers.   
  


“Bang, bang! Take that you son of a bitch!”   
  


“Take it seriously, Mike,” I said sternly. “You need to know how to use a gun, just in case.”   
  


“Just in case what, dad?” He asked. “Somehow I’m gonna end up alone one day?”   
  


“It could happen,” I told him.   
  


He gave me the gun back.   
  


“Never,” he said in denial. “That’s... that’s never gonna happen.”   
  


“Mike—“ 

I was cut off by a loud scream that came from the other side of the forest. Mike and I looked at each other.   
  


“Was that Kenny?” He yelled.   
  


“Let’s go!” I yelled back.   
  


We sprinted towards the screams.

”Shit!” Bryan yelled. “Lee hurry up and get over here!”   
  


I saw two teenage boys standing behind a man who’s foot got caught in a bear trap. The all had on the same letterman jacket. The jackets looked somewhat familiar.   
  


One of the boys began pleading for help.   
  


“Can you please help us!” He yelled. “Can you help our teacher?”   
  


Of course, walkers were near. We had to hurry.   
  


“Lee! This isn’t our problem! We need to go!” Kenny shouted.   
  
He started shooting the walkers. 

I looked back at the gym teacher. He was screaming in pain and agony.   
  


“Please—“ 

The other boy stopped his friend from talking.   
  


“Ben, stop!” He yelled. “These could be the same people who raided our camp!”   
  


“What camp?” Bryan asked.   
  


I looked around for ways to try and free the man from the bear trap.   
  


“There’s no release latch!” Michael said. “Someone had to alter the trap!”   
  


“Shit...” I whispered.   
  


“Bryan... I need that axe,” I said.   
  


The man looked at me in pure horror. 

“Oh god... no! Anything else!” He pleaded.   
  


“Lee! We gotta go man these walkers are gaining on us!” Kenny yelled.

I thought about chopping the man’s leg off, but it was too late. The walkers were too close.

”I’m sorry!” I said to the man.   
  


“NO! We can’t just leave Mr. Parker like that! Give me that gun!”   
  


One of the boys glared at Kenny and grabbed his gun.   
  


“Fucking... let go!” Kenny struggled. 

The boy didn’t quit. All of a sudden a gunshot rang out. Kenny accidentally shot the boy in the leg.   
  


“Oh God!! Travis!” the other boy yelled.   
  


“It was a fucking accident!” Kenny yelled. “He grabbed the gun!”   
  


I looked around. The forest was now walker infested.   
  


“Grab the boy and let’s go!” Bryan yelled.   
  


Kenny tossed me the gun and grabbed the boy.   
  


I looked back at the teacher who was passed out from blood loss. 

  
“Dad!” Michael called out to me.   
  


I didn’t want to leave the man there, but I had to get Michael out of the forest. We all ran back to the motel while the walkers feasted on the man. 


	9. Starved for Help

“Get the gates open!” Michael yelled. 

I saw Mark and Carley shove the gates open to let us in.   
  


“Woah! What happened?” Mark asked.   
  


“I shot him in the leg by accident,” Kenny remorsefully said. “Kat! Do you think you can help this kid.”   
  


“I’ll try,” Kat said. “Mark come help me please.”   
  


“Sure thing!” Mark said, picking up the kid and carrying him over to the back of the truck.   
  


“Lee! Bryan!” Lilly yelled. “What the hell are you doing? You can’t just keep bringing new people here!”   
  


“Come on!” Bryan yelled. “They’re teenagers Lilly! Their teacher’s foot got caught in a fucking bear trap! Leaving them in the woods would’ve been wrong!”   
  


“So bringing more mouths to feed was a better idea, then?” Lilly asked sarcastically. “We’re running out of food! We don’t have a lot to go around anymore!”   
  


“We don’t know these people,” Carley said. “Maybe they can be helpful!”   
  


“I don’t supposed you’re carrying any groceries, are you?” Lilly asked Ben, the kid who’s friend got shot.   
  


“Um... no,” He said nervously.   
  


“Look!” Kenny yelled. “You like to think you’re the leader of this group, but we can make our own god damned decisions! We’re not children!”   
  


“Then stop acting like it and start fucking thinking for once!” Lilly yelled.   
  


Carley walked away, clearly pissed at how things were operating.   
  


“Lilly, I’m sorry okay?” I said. “But Bryan and Kenny are right! These are kids! It may be the end of the world but I’m not a fucking monster who would leave somebody to die!”   
  


“You sure about that?” I heard Larry say.   
  


I didn’t even notice he was standing right behind Lilly. I glared at him.   
  


“Larry...” Bryan groaned.   
  


“What?” He scolded. “It’s a shame my daughter’s got more balls than all of you combined!”   
  


“Dad...” Lilly said. “Please, maybe keep working on that wall?”   
  


Larry shook his head and glared at me one last time. He walked back over to barricade the wall.   
  


I sighed.   
  


“You know what?” Lilly said. “Since y’all think I’m going such a shitty job, I’m not handing out the food rations today!”   
  


“Nobody said you were doing a shitty job, Lilly!” Bryan said. “You just gotta chill!”   
  


“Whatever Bryan,” Lilly dismissed him. “Lee, you’re handing out rations today.”   
  


“What?” I said.   
  


“Yep!” Lilly said. “There’s six food items to give and there’s not enough for everyone! Have fun!”   
  


She handed me the food. There was two halves of an apple, two sticks of beef jerky, and two energy snack bars.   
  


“Why is she like that?” Bryan mumbled. 

“I don’t know,” I said. 

  
I tossed him a stick of beef jerky, which was one of his favorite things to eat.

”Thanks bro,” he said.   
  


I nodded and walked over to Duck, Clementine, and Michael. Of course I had to feed them.   
  


“Oh yeahhh!” Duck said excitedly. “I’m so hungry!”   
  


I gave Duck the other stick of beef jerky, Clementine a half of an apple, and Michael a snack bar.   
  


“Thanks Dad,” Michael said.   
  


“Thank you, Lee!” Clementine said gratefully.

I looked at Clementine. Something was missing.   
  


“Hey Clem... where’s your hat?”

”I don’t know,” she said. “Can you help me find it?”   
  


“Sure,” I said. “Where did you last have it?”   
  


“I sat it down beside me when I fell asleep a couple of days ago,” she said. ”I don’t know what happened to it after that.”

”Well I’ll be looking for it,” I said. “Go back to drawing with Duck for now. I got some stuff to do.”   
  


“Okay, thank you Lee!” Clementine smiled at me.

I had a snack bar and an apple half left. I looked around. I saw Carley.

”Hey,” I said, rubbing the back of my head. “You like apples?”   
  


She chuckled.   
  


“Of course,” she said. “But I had a ration earlier. Maybe see if anyone else wants it.”   
  


“You sure?” I asked her.   
  


“I’m sure,” she smiled at me.   
  


I walked over to Katjaa and Mark to see how the kid was doing.   
  


“How is he?” I asked.   
  


I heard the kid groaning in pain. 

“He’s gonna be alright,” Mark said. “He’s lost a lot of blood though.”   
  


I took the snack bar out of my pocket and handed it to the kid.   
  


“Wow um... thank you,” he said hoarsely.   
  


“You’re welcome... Travis?” I asked him.   
  


He nodded and ate his snack bar.   
  


I had a half of an apple left. I decided to give it to Katjaa.   
  


“Here you go Kat,” I said. “I’m pretty sure Kenny would want you to have this.”   
  


“Thank you Lee,” she said, taking the apple.   
  


I looked at Mark.   
  


“I’m sorry man, There wasn’t enough to go around.” 

“No worries Lee,” Mark said. “Just get me next time.”   
  


Kenny walked over to me.   
  


“Hey, the rations gone?” He asked me.

“Yeah,” I said. “Sorry Ken.”   
  


He looked over at Katjaa munching on the apple I gave her.   
  


“No need to apologize. Thanks for looking out for my family.”   
  


I nodded.   
  


“Lemme see you and Bryan for a sec,” Kenny said.   
  


I walked over to where Kenny was. There was an old RV that was already at the motel.   
  


“I think I can get this working! What do you think?”   
  


“Hell, that’d be great Ken!” Bryan said. “That could get us the hell out of here. This motel ain’t a permanent solution.”   
  


I nodded my head in agreement.   
  


Katjaa and Mark helped Travis walk over to where I was. Clementine ran over and held my hand. I smiled at her.   
  


“Does anyone have pain killers,” Travis groaned.   
  


“I don’t think so,” I said.   
  


“I’m really sorry kid,” Kenny apologized. “You grabbed my gun! I didn’t know what you were trying to do!”   
  


“It’s okay!” Travis said. “It’s my fault. I just... freaked out. Mr. Parker was like a dad to me. I didn’t want him to die.” 

I immediately began to feel bad about not saving the man.   
  


Michael walked over to us and looked at Travis’ letterman jacket.   
  


“Holy crap! You’re from Stone Mountain High?” He asked. “You guys were superior in all sports!”   
  


“Sure was!” Travis joked. “Especially track and field.”   
  


“ESPECIALLY track and field!” Michael agreed. “I hated running against you guys.”   
  


Travis laughed. Ben walked over to check on him.

“How ya feeling, dude?” Ben asked.   
  


“I’m okay,” Travis said. “Just in some pain that’s all.” 

“So, how did you two even end up in that forest?” Bryan asked.

Ben looked down at the ground.   
  


Travis said. “We were hiding out in our school gym when this all happened. We thought it would be our safe have until one of the cheerleaders committed suicide.”   
  


“They found her in the girls bathroom the next morning... she’d already turned,” Ben said.   
  


“Wait,” Michael said. “Was she bitten?”   
  


Travis and Ben looked at each other.   
  


“No, she wasn’t bitten,” Travis said.   
  


“What? If she wasn’t bitten then... how the hell did she turn?” Michael asked.

”Because it’s not the bite that does it,” Ben said, shakily.

My eyes widened.

  
“Huh?” Kenny asked, shocked.   
  


“You come back no matter how you die,” Travis explained. “If you don’t destroy the brain, you turn. Period.”   
  


“No fuckin’ way,” Bryan said. 

”It’s true!” Ben said. “I swear. There’s been people that I’ve seen turn that I KNOW weren’t bitten.” 

”Car wreck, too much blood loss, anything,” Travis said. “You’ll turn if the brain is still there.”

”Jesus,” I whispered.   
  


“When we all escaped the gym we formed another group and made our own camp. We were okay until some people with masks came and raided our camp. That’s what I was talking about in the forest,” Travis said.   
  
“Hm...” Bryan said. 

“Thankfully we were able to escape, and Mr. Parker, our teacher, looked out for us. But... he’s gone,” Travis said. “Ben and I don’t know where our families are. We’re sorry that we pissed that girl off. But please... don’t kick us out. We’ll do what we can to help!”   
  


“You’re here to stay, kids,” Kenny said. “No one’s kicking anyone out of the group.”   
  


“Thank you!” Ben said gratefully. “For everything!”   
  


“Back off!”   
  


Everyone looked back at Carley, who had her gun pointed at two men who were walking up the road.   
  


“Woah there!” one of the men yelled.   
  


“Are you armed?” Bryan yelled to them.   
  


“Of course!” The taller man chuckled. “You can’t be out here nowadays with no protection, right?”

”We’re sorry to bother y’all,” the other man said. “We were just looking for some gas! Do you think you have any to spare?

Lilly looked at me and Kenny. 

  
“Why do you need gas?” Carley asked.   
  


“We have an electric powered fence around our dairy farm,” the taller man said. “Maybe if you’d put your guns down we can come to some sort of a deal!”   
  


“How are y’all doing on food?” The other man asked. “We got plenty at the dairy!”   
  


Michael looked straight at me when the man said something about food.   
  


“Lee, let’s just go see if this place is legit,” Bryan said. “We can take Carley and Mark just in case things don’t go smoothly.”

I looked back at the two men. 

“You got a deal,” I said to them. “We’ll give you some gas and in exchange you give us food to bring back. We’ll see how it goes from there.”   
  


“You got it!” The taller man said.   
  


“Hey Carley and Mark,” Bryan said. “You mind coming with Lee and I just in case?”

“Sure thing,” Mark said.   
  


Carley nodded.   
  


“Hey can I come?” Michael asked me. “I could help you out?”   
  


“Umm... I’d feel better if you stayed and watched Clem for me, Mike,” I said.   
  


He sighed and nodded.   
  


“Fine,” he said dryly.   
  


Mark walked over and opened the gate.   
  


Kenny grabbed the gas tank and handed it to me.   
  


“Be careful out there, man,” he said.   
  


“Will do.” 


	10. St. John’s Dairy

“I’m Andy St. John,” the taller man introduced himself. “This here is my brother Danny.” 

They seemed like decent people. They were well dressed and had that southern Georgia accent.   
  


We all walked through the forest to the dairy farm.   
  


Mark and Bryan talked with the brothers while Carley and I talked.   
  


“It feels nice to get away from that motel,” Carley said to me. “This Lilly/Kenny thing is driving me insane! I think I’d like it better if you and your brother took charge!”

”Us as leaders?” I said.   
  


“Sure! Everyone looks up to you two! Well... mostly everyone.”   
  


I chuckled.   
  


“Michael could be a great leader too! You two are twins!” She added.   
  


“He’s even named after me too,” I said. “Go figure.”

”Oh!” Carley said surprised. “What’s his real name?”   
  


“Lee Michael Everett Jr.,” I said. “We started calling him Mike when he was born.”

”That’s nice,” Carley smiled at me.   
  


“And about the leader thing,” I said in a lower tone. “If people knew what I did in the past they’d think twice about me leading anyone at all.”   
  


“You’re not a bad guy, Lee,” Carley said. “You’re a great man, honestly! What you did in the past... I wholeheartedly believe that it was a mistake. Maybe you should talk it out with the people you trust. Does anyone know besides Bryan and Larry?”   
  


“Clementine may know,” I said. “She was in the office with us when we were talking.”   
  


“Well,” she said. “I don’t want anyone turning on you Lee. It’d be best if they heard it from you and only you.”   
  


“You’re right,” I said. 

I smiled at her. She smiled back.   
  


“Hey Lee, tell us a bit about yourself,” Danny said. “Where you from?”   
  


“Me and Bryan are from Macon,” I said.   
  


“Right in the heart of Georgia,” Andy said. “That’s what I like to hear!”   
  


“Y’all got a pretty good fort back at that motel. How many people you got back there?” Danny asked.   
  


“Twelve including the kids,” Mark said.   
  
  
We kept walking through the forest when we heard people arguing in the distance.   
  


“Everyone get down,” Danny whispered. 

We all ducked behind a hill and peered over the top. We were able to see two guys with masks that covered their face.

”They kinda fit the description of what Travis was talkin’ about earlier,” Bryan whispered to me. “The “bandits” that raided their camp.”   
  


“You’re right,” I said. “They do.”   
  


The two men continued to argue until one began shooting at the other. He shot him four more times before walking away.   
  


“Shit...” Carley whispered.   
  


”The coast is clear,” Andy said. “Let’s keep movin.”   
  


* * *

We finally arrived at the St. John’s Dairy Farm. It was a beautiful setup. They did have an electric fence that surrounded their home.   
  


“Welcome to the St. John’s dairy farm!” Andy welcomed us.   
  


“This place looks untouched!” Carley said. “You’d never know the rest of the world is in ruins!”   
  


“We’d love to keep it that way,” Danny said. “Thank y’all for the gas!”   
  


“I knew I saw y’all coming up here with guests!”   
  


We saw a short, red headed lady come out of the house. She had a basket full of biscuits in her hands.   
  


“Hi!” She said.   
  


“Y’all, this is our momma,” Andy introduced her.   
  


“I’m Brenda St. John,” she said. “Welcome!”   
  


“This is Lee,” Andy said. “He’s from Macon!”

”They grow ‘em good in Macon!” Brenda said. “A couple of our old farmhands were from there!”   
  


“They got some more people staying at that motel not too far from here,” Danny said. 

”Oh wow!” Brenda said. “Y’all got somebody with survival experience to lead your group down there?”   
  


“Yeah, Lilly,” Bryan said. “She and Mark were both in the military. They can handle pretty much anything that comes their way.”   
  
  


“We’ll that’s good!” Brenda said. “But now that y’all are here we’ll take good care of you! And also, these are for y’all!” 

Brenda handed Carley the freshly baked biscuits. 

“Amazing!” Carley exclaimed. 

  
“You can’t get stuff like that anymore,” Danny said. “Not without a cow for milk and butter, stuff like that.” 

“That’s right,” Brenda said. “Hopefully Maybelle, our cow, will get over this sickness she’s got and be with us for a long time!” 

“Your cows sick? What’s she—“

“We have a vet!” Mark interrupted me. 

“Oh!” Brenda jumped with excitement. “Our prayers have been answered!” 

“Maybe our whole group can stay! For the night!” Mark suggested. 

  
“How about this,” Brenda said. “You bring you’re veterinarian friend over and I’ll cook dinner for you all. A big feast for you hungry souls! Danny, would you help me in the kitchen?”   
  


Danny and Brenda walked back into their house.   
  


“Why don’t I take the food back to the motel and round up the rest of the group,” Carley said.

”I’ll go with you,” Bryan said.   
  


“Alright,” I said. “Be careful out there.” 

”You got it,” Carley said. “See ya in a bit.”   
  


Andy looked at us and smiled.   
  


“I don’t mean to start working y’all already, but I really could use some help with the fence!”   
  


“What’s wrong?” I asked him.   
  


“Sometimes the dead can get caught up in the fence,” Andy said. “We always gotta untangle ‘em to get the fence working 100%.”   
  


I looked at Mark.   
  


“We actually could do that right now,” I said. 

Mark nodded his head.   
  


“That’d be great!” Andy said. “I’ll turn off the northeast section and y’all can do whatever you need to.”   
  


“Cool,” Mark said.   
  


“Let’s get to it.” 


	11. The “Bandits”

“So how do you feel about this place Lee?”   
  


Mark made conversation as we secured the perimeter of the fence. We looked for walkers that may have been stuck in the fence.   
  


“They seem like good people,” I told him. “We still need to be on our toes.”

”You’re right,” Mark said. “But if we play our cards right, this might turn into a place we could stay! They’ve got food! And oh man... this fence is amazing!”   
  


We saw a dead walker that was burnt to a crisp, tangled in the electric fence wires.   
  


“Let’s get Mr. Crispy off of there,” Mark said.   
  


I used the axe we brought to shove the walker off of the fence. We continued to search for more problems with the fence.   
  


“I meant to ask, what’s Larry’s problem?” Mark asked. “It seems like he has a problem with you in particular.”   
  


I knew why Larry hated me. It was because I was a convicted killer. I didn’t want Mark to know just yet.   
  


“I have no idea,” I said. “He’s probably just looking out for his daughter.”   
  


“Didn’t he punch you one time?” Mark asked. 

”Knocked me flat,” I said with a frown.   
  


We both saw a fence post that was knocked down, probably by a walker.   
  


Mark jumped to the other side to push the post up. I helped him pull it up until it was standing straight again.   
  


“I looks like we’re done,” Mark said.   
  


All of a sudden, the electric fence turned on. I was nearly electrocuted.   
  


“What the hell?” I yelled. “The fences are on!”   
  


“Why would be turn on the fence? He knows we’re out here!” Mark said.   
  


Then, out of nowhere, an arrow pierced through Mark’s shoulder.   
  


“OW!” He screamed.   
  


“Shit! Get behind the tractor!” I yelled to Mark.   
  


We both dove behind the tractor that was right in front of us. I heard yelling from the forest near us. There were several men with bows and arrows shooting at us. I didn’t even know why.   
  


“You don’t steal from us!” One of the men screamed at us. 

  
“Get from behind that tractor!” Another yelled.   
  


“What the hell?” I said. “Who are these people?” Mark said.   
  


“Oh shit Mark,” I whispered. “Your shoulder!”   
  


“Damn it hurts! We gotta get back to the dairy!”   
  


We couldn’t just run back to the gate. If we did we’d get killed. I had to use the tractor as me and Mark’s shield to get to safety. 

”Hey, lift that lever to make the tractor move,” Mark whispered. “It’ll roll down the hill and get us to the dairy safely.”   
  


I lifted the lever. The tractor began to roll down the hill slowly as Mark and I stayed behind it, avoiding the men shooting at us. 

“I see you!” Another man yelled. 

“What the hell is going on?” Mark whispered to himself. “God, I feel lightheaded.” 

“Stay with me Mark,” I told him. “We’re almost there.” 

The tractor abruptly stopped. 

“Shit! It’s the walker we pushed down earlier!” 

I grabbed the walker’s arm and tried to pull it out of the way of the tractor. All of a sudden, it grabbed me and pulled me towards it.   
  


“Fuck!” I screamed.   
  


I stomped as hard as I could on its head until it finally was dead. I pulled it out of the way, allowing the tractor to keep moving forward.   
  


It felt like an eternity, but finally, the tractor reached the gate. The men kept shooting at us, but me and Mark were able to get away. 

* * *


	12. Home Not-So-Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter ahead for you guys ;) thanks for reading!!! please leave a kudos and comment! I love to hear your feedback!❤️

Mark and I ran towards the house where Andy was standing.   
  


“Holy shit!” He yelled. “What happened?”   
  


“I thought this place was was safe, Andy? There was a goddamn ambush!” I scolded.   
  


“Fucking bandits!” Andy yelled. “They got no business being out here!”   
  


Danny and Brenda rushed out of the house.

“Jesus!” Danny yelled.   
  


“Oh my Lord!” Brenda yelled. “What happened?”   
  


“It’s those bastards in the woods, mama!” Andy told her. “They shot him!”   
  


As this was happening, I saw the rest of the group making their way towards the house. 

”What the hell!” Bryan shouted. “Lee! What happened?”   
  


“He got shot with an arrow!” I said.   
  


“Is he gonna be okay?” Lilly asked.   
  


“I’m... fine,” Mark said groggily. “I should just... pull it out.”   
  


Brenda hurried over to him.   
  


“Oh no, sweetie!” Brenda said, helping him walk towards the house. ”You come inside the house. We’ll take good care of you!”   
  


“What the hell is going on here?” Larry asked.   
  


“There were these guys the forest,” I explained. “They attacked Mark and I out of nowhere!”   
  


“They’ve given is some problems in the past,” Andy said. “They killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to make them stop by making a deal.”  
  


“Wait, you know about these people?” Kenny said, slightly pissed off.   
  


“Food for protection,” Danny said. “It’s not like we had much of a choice but they did stop hassling us!”   
  


“God damn it,” Larry scolded. “Carley said this place was locked down tight!”   
  


“I guess it’s not as safe here as we thought,” I said, looking directly at the brothers.

“Listen, we will not let those sons of bitches get away with this!” Andy said. “We will not stand for this shit.”   
  


“Do you know where these people are?” Bryan asked.   
  


“They’re hard to find,” Danny said. “But I do know where one of their camps are. Lee, come find me if you wanna scope it out.”   
  


Andy and Danny walked back to their house to check on their mom and Mark.   
  


“Bandits? Seriously? This place is not safe we can’t stay here!” Lilly said.   
  


“Yeah dad,” Michael said. “This place is giving me weird vibes.” 

He was holding Clementine’s hand. She seemed scared as well.   
  


“Calm down, Clem,” Michael said to her. “It’s gonna be okay.”

”Wait, what?” Kenny said. “Not safe? It’s a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows! We need to find a way to get our whole group here. Maybe take this place over if we have to.”   
  


“Cool your jets there, Rambo!” Larry said. “These are nice people. We don’t need to do anything to get thrown out before dinner!”   
  


“Where’s Carley and the others?” I asked.   
  


“She volunteered to stay and keep watch at the motor inn with Ben and Travis,” Lilly said. 

  
“Well, I’m gonna go scope this place out with Danny,” I told the group. “Maybe you guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I’m gone.”

”That’s easy,” Larry said. “I’ve got charm coming out of my ass.”   
  


“Yeah, real charming dad,” Lilly said rolling her eyes.   
  


Andy walked back over to us.   
  


“Hey kids!” He said. “Look what we got over there for ya!”   
  


I looked over at the trees in front of the house. There was a swing.   
  


Duck and Clementine instantly got excited.   
  


“A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse!” Clementine exclaimed.   
  


She looked at me and giggled.   
  


“Well, what are you waiting for?” I smiled at her. 

Clem and Duck ran towards the swing.   
  


Kenny and Katjaa followed them and Andy went back to the house. Lilly and Larry went over to the gazebo on the other side of the house.   
  


I began to walk over to Clem and Duck when Bryan stopped me.   
  


“Lee...” he said, almost in a whisper.   
  


“What is it?” I asked.  
  


“Um... I don’t have a good feeling about this place. At all.”   
  


“Bryan,” I said. “I know things seem sketchy right now with the whole “bandit” situation...” 

  
“It’s not that...” Bryan said.   
  


He sighed and looked over at Clementine and Duck on the swings. He grinned a bit.   
  


“I’m glad the kids can finally be kids again,” he said. “But my gut is telling me something Lee. For the record, my gut is never wrong.”   
  


“But what do we have back at the motel, Bryan?” I asked him. “I feel some type of way about this place too, but staying here is the best option right now. I just want my group, especially my family, to be safe.” 

Bryan nodded.   
  


“I got you,” he said. “Just... be careful.”   
  


“Always,” I told him.   
  


He walked over to where Clementine and Duck was.   
  


“Dad!” Michael said.   
  


He was leaning against a tree and motioned for me to come to him.   
  


“What’s up?” I asked.   
  


“I’m not trying to piss you off,” he said. “But I wanna go with you and that guy to scope out that camp.”   
  


“Mike..” I started.   
  


He cut me off.   
  


“No...” he said. “You said it yourself that I need to learn how to protect myself! I want to help you! I feel so useless.”  
  


I shook my head.   
  


“You’re not useless,” I said. “But you’re not doing anything that would put you or Clem in danger.”

”Dad...” Michael explained. “I’m about to be 18. I know in your eyes I’m not “grown”, but I feel like I need to start doing more for the group. I’m not Clem’s age, you know?”   
  


In a sense, Michael was right. But in my eyes he was always my little boy. A part of me didn’t want to let go of that. I feared that something would happen to him. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to him or Clementine.   
  


“I...” I stuttered. “You’re right I guess.”   
  


A smile formed across Michael’s face.   
  


“So?” He said.   
  


“You... can come with us,” I said. 

  
“Cool!” He exclaimed. 

”You have to be alert, Michael,” I explained. “Do not do anything stupid!”   
  


“The word “stupid” doesn’t even belong in the same sentence as my name,” Michael remarked.   
  


I shook my head and sighed.   
  


“I’ll come get you when we’re ready,” I said rolling my eyes.   
  


Michael gave me a thumbs up and winked at me.   
  


“I won’t let you down!” He said.   
  


I walked over to the gazebo where Lilly and Larry were. Larry sat on the bench while Lilly stood.   
  


“Lee!” Lilly said. “I’m so glad you two didn’t get killed out there. Do you think Mark is going to be okay?”   
  


“It looked pretty bad, but I’m sure he’s in good hands now,” I said.   
  


“He’ll be fine,” Larry said. “I’ve seen guys go through way worse than that.”   
  


Lilly shook her head.   
  


“I take it that you and Kenny didn’t exactly make up on your way down here,” I said.   
  


“I tried to see things from his point of view with having a wife and kid, but we don’t see eye to eye. I guess you and I don’t either since you sided with him earlier at the motor inn.”   
  


I sighed.   
  


“I need to talk to you about something in private,” I told her.   
  


“Okay,” she said.   
  


We walked away from Larry.   
  


“It’s been almost 3 months. You’re dad is still treating me like shit!” I said.   
  


“Look,” she said. “Don’t expect that to change anytime soon. He can be an asshole sometimes but that’s because he’s been through so much... and he’s lost everything. I’m all he has left, and he’s all I have. So don’t judge him! And don’t judge me either for sticking by him. He’s my dad and I love him.”   
  


Lilly walked back over to the gazebo and stood by her dad. I sighed.   
  


* * *

I walked back over to Kenny, who was pushing his son on the swing.   
  


“How you holding up, Ken?” I asked him. 

”I really hope they feed us soon,” Kenny said. “On the way over here I got all dizzy. My hands were shaking and everything.”

”They’ve got food here,” I said.   
  


“I’m not just talking about one meal, you know?” He said.   
  


“Agreed,” I said. ”I guess Lilly isn’t too happy about this place. Neither is my brother.”   
  


“I’d rather be here than let my family starve!” Kenny said. “Kat and Duck need food. I’m not just gonna sit at that motor inn and let them starve. You’re with me right?”   
  


“Of course,” I said. “I feel like this dairy farm is the best option right now.”   
  


Clementine walked over to me and smiled. 

”I see you like the swing,” I told her.   
  


“I love it!” Clementine said. “Will you push me on it?”   
  


“Sure,” I said.   
  


Kenny overheard us and told Duck to let Clementine have a turn.   
  


Clementine sat on the swing and I began pushing her. 

“How you doing, Clem?” I asked her.   
  


“I’m okay I guess,” she said. “Are you okay?”   
  


“I’m fine,” I said. “Just a little worried about Mark.”   
  


“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Clem asked.   
  


“He got lucky out there,” I told her. “It could have been a lot worse. I’m going to try and find the people who did it. I have to make sure they don’t hurt anyone else.”   
  


“I want you to be lucky too,” Clem said. 

I chuckled.   
  


“How do you feel about that dairy?” I asked her.   
  


“It’s pretty,” she said. “It reminds me of how things used to look before. Do you think things will ever go back to normal?” 

“Yes,” I said. “I don’t know when, but I believe that things will go back to normal.” 

“Me too,” she said. “I don’t want any monsters to get me before it does go back to normal.” 

“Don’t worry Clem,” I said. “I’ll do anything I can to protect you. I promise.”

”Thank you Lee,” she said.

I slowly stopped the swing and she hopped off.

“You’re welcome sweet pea,” I said. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

She nodded her head.

* * *

”We’re ready to go scope out that camp,” I told Danny.   
  


“We’re?” He asked me.   
  


“Yeah, my son here wants to join us. Just this time,” I said.   
  


Michael nodded.   
  


“Alright,” Danny said.   
  


“And I’m awful sorry about your friend, Lee,” Andy said. “Momma’s in there taking good care of him.”   
  


I nodded.   
  


Me, Danny and Michael began walking towards the front gate. 

Clementine ran over to me.   
  


“Lee!” She called for me.

”We’ll be right back, Clem,” I told her.

”Promise you’ll be careful?” Clementine asked.   
  


“I promise,” I said.   
  


She looked at Michael.   
  


“Pinky promise,” Michael said, holding out his pinky finger to Clem.   
  


Clementine smiled.   
  


“Okay,” she said.   
  


* * *

Me, Michael and Danny walked quietly through the woods, searching for the bandits camp. 

“It shouldn’t be too far,” Danny said in a low voice.   
  


“Stay close to me Mike,” I whispered.   
  


Danny and I both carried rifles for protection.   
  


“Look,” Michael said.   
  


He pointed at an empty food can on the ground. 

”The camp is near,” Danny said. “It’s gotta be.”   
  


I looked straight ahead and saw a red tent. That had to be one of the bandit’s camps.   
  


“That’s it,” Danny said. “Move slowly. They may be here.”   
  


All three of us crouched and slowly made our way to the camp. 

  
I looked through the rifle to see if there was anyone there. The camp looked empty.   
  


We got closer to the camp, realizing that no one was outside but us.   
  


“Watch my back Lee,” Danny whispered. “I’m gonna check the tent.”   
  


Michael stood right behind me.   
  


Danny slowly walked towards the tent and used his gun to fully unzip the tent.

  
Thankfully, it was empty.

“The coast is clear,” Danny said. “This camp is too small. It can’t be their main base. Take a look around. Maybe there’s some stuff we could use.”

I let my guard down.   
  


“We’re good Mike, just go look around,” I said.   
  


Michael looked at a bunch of empty cans on a table.   
  


“Someone’s been eating out of these recently,” he said.   
  


”Hm,” I said. “Keep your eyes peeled.”   
  


I looked over at some boxes that were on another table.   
  


“Look dad,” Michael pointed. “Those boxes are from the dairy!”

I walked over to examine them. He was right.   
  


“Hey Danny, look,” I called to him.   
  


He looked over to towards the boxes. A concerned look grew upon his face, but he quickly hid it.   
  


“That’s probably the food we’ve been givin’ them,” he said. “We were giving them food so they’d leave us alone. These bandit fuckers are greedy.”   
  


I pushed the St. John’s Dairy box over and found a video camera.

”What’d you find?” Danny asked.

”It’s a video camera,” I said. 

”Uh... lemme see that,” Danny stuttered.   
  


I showed it to him.   
  


“The battery is dead,” I said.   
  


“Oh...good,” he Danny said.   
  


Michael and I looked at each other. Danny’s behavior was a bit strange.   
  


“Good?” Michael whispered. “What does that mean?”

I shrugged and looked at the red tent Danny was standing by.

”Let’s go look inside that tent,” I told Michael.   
  


“Okay,” he said.   
  


We both walked over to the red tent and looked inside. There were pink blankets and a stuffed rabbit toy. It looked like a child lived there.   
  


“Oh man,” I mumbled. 

“What’s under that blanket?” Michael asked.   
  


There was a bulge under the blanket. It looked like a hat. I grabbed it and looked at the front of it. 

It wasn’t just a hat. It was Clementine’s hat.   
  


“What the hell?” I said to myself.   
“What’s Clem’s hat doing here?”   
  


“DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE!”   
  


Michael and I both jumped.   
  


I grabbed Michael and shoved him behind me. Danny and I pointed our guns at the woman who threatened us with a crossbow. She was dirty and her hair was wild.   
  


“Put your guns down!” she demanded. “I ain’t going back. You tell ‘em Jolene ain’t going back!”   
  


“Dad...” Michael whispered.   
  


“Calm down,” I said to him.   
  


“We had a deal!” Danny yelled. “No shooting as long as we gave you food! What the hell happened?”   
  
  


No, you made a deal with THEM! I ain’t THEM!” the woman shouted.   
  


I’d never been so confused. What the hell was this woman talking about.   
  


“I know who you are, and I know that you do,” the woman said.   
  


“You don’t know me,” Danny said.   
  
“Who are you?” I asked her.   
  


She cackled, which was weird.   
  


“Look, it’s not safe here!” I said, trying to get her to lower her weapon. “Come back to the dairy.”   
  


“Hell no!” She yelled. “It’s a hell of a lot safer here than at the dairy. You best believe that.”   
  


I looked at Danny. He continued to point the gun at the woman.   
  


“Maybe you didn’t here me last time,” the woman said. “Put your damn guns down! You think I won’t kill you! I’ll take this crossbow and shoot you right through your damn skull! You’re not men! You’re monsters...” 

  
“What the hell is going on?” I asked Danny.

  
“Oh!” The woman said. ”You must be new to the dairy? You must not have any idea about what the hell I’m saying!” 

“No I don’t,” I said.   
  


She cackled again. She gave off psycho vibes.   
  


“Go ahead! Tell him! Tell him what you got in mind for—“ 

All of a sudden, Danny shot her right in her forehead. She slowly dropped to the ground and blood seeped through the dirt.   
  


“Oh...G...God....” Michael stuttered. 

I could feel him shaking. His face was dark red and he froze. I put my arm around him to calm him down.   
  


“Danny, what the hell man?” I yelled. ”You straight up murdered that woman!”   
  


“She had a crossbow aimed at my head!” He said. “I’m surprised you didn’t shoot her, being that you’re son is right behind you.”   
  


I frowned at him.   
  


“Danny, what the hell was that women talking about?”   
  


“She was crazy, Lee!” Danny said.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. 

“That’s good shooting right there. Right between the eyes. Still, what a waste,” Danny said.   
  


My eyes widened. Bryan was right. Something was wrong with these people.

”Uh... can we get back to the dairy?” Michael said.   
  


“Yeah, that’s best,” Danny said.   
  


Danny picked up the crossbow the woman had and headed back down the trail.   
  


Michael looked at me. He was still visibly shaking.   
  


“Come on, son,” I said, putting my arm around him.   
  


* * *

We finally got back to the dairy. Brenda was sitting on the front porch.

“That was a hell of a ride huh,” Danny said.

”Jesus, Danny!” I yelled.

“Aw come on,” Danny said. “I know you’re not getting soft, especially after what they did to your friend.”

“That lady said she wasn’t apart of the bandit group. What was she trying to tell me?” I questioned him.   
  


He didn’t seem to care.   
  


“Who knows,” he said.   
  


He walked back inside his house.

I looked at Michael who was clearly still shaken up. I looked at the barn and saw Clementine smiling at us.   
  


I took the hat out of my jacket and handed it to Michael.   
  


“Give this to Clem, she’s in the barn,” I said. 

I grabbed his shoulder.   
  


“We’re not staying here much longer, son,” I said in a low voice. “I’m gonna get us out of here.”   
  


“G... good,” Michael stuttered. 

I walked up towards the front porch to speak to Brenda.   
  


I heard Kenny and Lilly fighting in the distance, once again.   
  


“There’s a lotta tension between y’all, huh?” Brenda asked.   
  


“They don’t see eye to eye on how we should be running things,” I said.   
  


“Hopefully it’ll work out for y’all,” she said. “And don’t worry your head about them bandits! You’re safe here!”   
  


I smiled, but on the inside I knew I had to get everyone off this farm.   
  


“I’m gonna.... go have a look around,” I said.   
  


“Don’t wander to far!” She said. “Dinners almost ready! And thank your friend Kat again for me! She’s a lifesaver! She and her kids are in the barn with our cow.” 

I nodded.   
  


“Thanks.”

* * *

I opened the barn door and saw Duck and Clementine petting Maybelle, the cow. She turned towards me and smiled.   
  


“Lee!” She said excitedly.   
  


She got up and hugged me.   
  


“Thank you for finding my hat, Lee!” She said. 

“No problem, sweat pea,” I said. “And... did you give your hat to somebody?”

”No... why?” She asked a bit confused.   
  


“Nothing,” I said. “Just let me know if... you see any strangers or something.”   
  


She nodded her head slowly. 

  
Katjaa sat in the corner of the barn. I saw Michael sitting against the wall beside Duck.   
  


“Katjaa said Maybelle could have her baby tonight!” Clementine said.   
  


I looked beside where Duck was sitting and saw a something that looked like a brick.   
  


“What’s this thing,” I asked.   
  


“Dad says it’s called a salt lick,” Duck said.   
  


“Yeah! But don’t lick it. It’s gross!” Clementine said.   
  


“Did you lick it?” I asked her, trying to hold back my smile.   
  


“I don’t know,” she said.   
  


Michael chuckled.   
  


I looked over and saw Kenny and Bryan talking quietly beside two huge doors in the barn.   
  


“Psst... Lee,” Bryan said, motioning for me to come over.   
  


“What’s up?” I asked them.   
  


“How’d the trip go?” Bryan asked. “Michael looks sick to his stomach.”   
  


“Well, he just witnessed someone get shot in the head,” I said.   
  


“What the fuck?” Kenny said.   
  


“We were at some camp and this crazy woman came out of nowhere. She threatened us with a crossbow. She was trying to tell me something but Danny killed her.”   
  


“Hell no,” Bryan said. “I knew these people were hiding something. They gotta be!”   
  


“There’s something behind those doors too!” Kenny said. “Lee, I know I said staying here was the best option. I hate to say it but Lilly’s right. We gotta go!”   
  


I looked in between the cracks of the doors.   
  


“Can’t see anything,” I said.   
  


“I say we eat, then leave,” Bryan said. “Maybe we can ask them for some stuff to take with us. This whole situation is off!”   
  


“Agreed,” Kenny said. ”What about you, Lee?”   
  


“I with you two,” I said. “I thought this place was safe at first, but yeah. We have to go.” 

“Let’s do it then,” Kenny said. “Eat, then leave.”   
  


I nodded my head.   
  


I heard a bell ringing. It was Brenda telling everyone that it was time to eat.   
  


“Dad! It’s dinner time! Come on! Let’s eat!” Duck nagged Kenny.   
  


“Alright, alright,” Kenny said.   
  


He followed his son and wife out of the barn. Clementine and Michael followed.   
  


“Bryan, I’m sorry man,” I whispered. “You and Michael were right about this place. I was just trying to protect my family.”   
  


“I know, Lee. You still can do that by getting us the hell out of here.”   
  


“Did y’all here the bell?”

Andy stood right outside the barn. He glared at us, but then smiled.   
  


“Dinner’s ready.”   
  


“Sorry,” Bryan said. “We were comin’”

We both walked by Andy. I saw him glaring at me in the corner of my eye.

* * *

We walked inside the house. The smell of freshly baked biscuits and green beans filled the house. My mouth watered a bit. Duck and Clem sat down. I’d never seen them so excited. Andy walked back in the house. I noticed a gun in his back pocket.   
  


Bryan nudged me. 

“Let’s go upstairs and check on Mark,” Bryan whispered.   
  


I looked at Brenda.   
  


“You mind if we wash our hands first?” I asked her.   
  


“Sure! Bathroom’s right outside that hallway!” She said.   
  


Bryan and I both walked out in the hallway and looked upstairs.  
  


“Let’s do it,” Bryan whispered. “Go slow.”   
  


I began to slowly walk up the stairs first. Then Bryan.   
  


There was a small creak in the steps. We both froze and looked down. Thankfully no one heard us.   
  


We made it up the stairs and looked around for Mark.   
  


“Why isn’t he in the bed?” Bryan asked. 

I looked over at the bed. He was right. The bed was empty and made neatly.   
  


I looked around the bedroom while Bryan checked out the closet.   
  


“Lee, you might wanna come see this,” Bryan whispered.   
  


I looked in the closet to find several medical supplies and medicine.   
  


“Morphine?” Bryan whispered. “What do dairy farmers need with all this stuff?”   
  


Bryan found a power cord that was unplugged.   
  


“Do it,” I said.

He plugged it in, and when he did, there was a light that shined through the hole where the cord ran though.   
  


“What the hell?” Bryan said.   
  


“Let’s go back to the bedroom,” I said.   
  


I opened the door back to the bedroom and saw a light illuminating behind a bookshelf. I saw blood stains on the floor.   
  


Bryan and I looked at each other with fear in our eyes.   
  


“Let’s move this thing,” he whispered.   
  


I helped him move it, and sure enough, there was a door behind it.   
  


Bryan looked at me and nodded at the door, telling me to open it.   
  


I slowly opened the door.   
  


Bryan and I nearly passed out when we saw Mark on the floor. With no legs. The bathroom floor was covered with blood and guts, and the pungent smell made me sick.   
  


“Mark? Wha....” Bryan could barely finish his sentence.   
  


“What did they do to you?” I managed to ask.   
  


“...brothers...” Mark choked out.   
  


“What happened to you’re legs man?” Bryan asked, nearly gagging.   
  


“...don’t... eat... dinner...” Mark whispered.

Bryan looked at me.   
  


“Oh God, Lee! They’re cannibals man!” He said. “We gotta stop them from eating!” 

Bryan and I nearly tripped down the steps trying to get downstairs to the group. When I got down there, Clem was just about to eat her food. 

“NO!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

Clementine dropped her fork.

”STOP FUCKING EATING!” Bryan yelled.

“Jesus, guys!” Kenny said. “Did you find something?”

“Sit your ass down, Lee! This lady has prepared you a meal!” Larry scolded me. 

“Yeah Lee and Bryan, what’s gotten into you two?” Lilly asked.   
  


“You’re eating MARK!” Bryan said directly. “He’s upstairs with both of his legs hacked off! This is a dairy, not a ranch! Think about it!”

The table got eerily quiet. Larry looked at Brenda. 

”It’s true,” Brenda said.   
  


The whole table erupted into panic.   
  


“Everything coulda turned out okay for you folks,” Danny said.   
  


“Mark would’ve died anyways,” Andy said. “We gotta think about living!”   
  


“You’re all sick! Sick in the head!” I yelled.   
  


“That’s not very nice, Lee,” Brenda stated. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Lilly said, trying not to gag.   
  


“Andy’s right,” Brenda said. “We’re going after the people who were going to die anyways!”   
  


Danny slowly turned towards us. 

“Like y’all.” He said in a monotone voice. 

My heart sunk. They were going to kill us. 

  
“Kenny! Grab your gun!” Bryan yelled.   
  


Before he could do anything, both of the St. John’s brothers pulled out guns.   
  


“Nobody’s going anywhere!” Andy yelled.   
  


“We got lots of use for y’all right here,” Danny said.   
  


Andy suddenly grabbed Clementine’s hair and pulled her back.   
  


“I’LL FUCKING K—“ 

Danny shoved the gun right in my face before I could do anything.   
  


All of a sudden, everyone heard noises upstairs. It had to be Mark.   
  


The leg less Mark stumbled down the stairs and crawled in the hallway, leaving a blood trail.   
  


“Somebody... please... help me...” Mark pleaded.   
  


Everyone panicked including Clementine. I wanted to tell her that everything was gonna be okay.   
  


“Clem—“ 

I felt a huge blow to my head. 


	13. Showdown

“LEE! LEE! WAKE UP! COME ON BIG BROTHER WAKE UP!”   
  


“Lee... please don’t be dead!” 

I slowly opened my eyes to see Clementine and Bryan hovering over me.   
  


“Lee!” Clementine yelled. “Are you okay?”

  
”I’m... okay,” I said groggily.   
  


My eyesight was blurry, but when I regained consciousness I saw that Bryan’s face was all bloody and bruised.   
  


“Bryan! What happened?” I asked him.   
  


“Andy knocked you out with the fucking gun!” Bryan yelled. “They locked us in a meat locker!”

I looked around. Larry was pounding on the door trying to get out. Kenny was trying to find a way out. Lilly was throwing up the food she ate.   
  


“Clementine! You okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” I asked.   
  


“No, but Michael is hurt!” Clem said. She nearly burst into tears.   
  


“Yeah man,” Bryan said. “Andy beat Michael. Bad! They got him! They have Duck and Katjaa too!”   
  


That was enough to get me on my feet.

“Lee! We gotta find a way out of here! They have my family! They have Michael too!” Kenny yelled.   
  


“Oh God,” I whispered.   
  


I promised my son I wouldn’t let anything hurt him. My heart fell to my feet. I failed him.   
  


Larry kept banging on the door and screaming.   
  


“Larry! That ain’t fucking helping, man!” Bryan yelled.   
  


“Shut the fuck up!” Larry yelled at Bryan. “Maybe if you’re dumb ass brother didn’t bring us here in the first place, we wouldn’t have even been in here!”   
  


“You leave my brother ALONE asshole!” Bryan screamed. “I’m fucking tired of you!”   
  


“Enough!” Lilly screamed. “Dad, you have to calm down!”   
  


“No!” He said, continuing to bang on the door.   
  


“Lee! You got any ideas on how to get out of here? Kenny asked me frantically.   
  


I looked up at the air duct. If we were going to get out of here, that was our only way.   
  


“Up there, Ken!” I said pointing at the air duct. “That’s our only way!”   
  


“Let’s get to it then!” Kenny said.   
  


Kenny began looking for ways to unscrew the air duct.   
  


“I’ll knock the damn door down! I’ll-“ 

Everyone looked back and saw Larry grab his chest and groan in pain.   
  


“Dad? Dad!” Lilly yelled, rushing to her father’s aid.   
  


All of a sudden, Larry passed out. He laid on the floor lifeless as Lilly screamed for help.   
  


“Did he die?” Bryan asked.   
  


“He’s not dead!” Lilly yelled. “Please someone help me!”   
  


“Shit... if he’s dead...” Kenny said.   
  


“Kenny! He’s not fucking dead!” Lilly said. “Lee! Bryan! Please...” 

“Lee... Bryan... you know what has to happen,” Kenny said. “If he’s dead, we have to destroy the brain. NOW! Like Travis said!”   
  


“Kenny, what if he’s not dead?” Bryan said. “That’s fuckin’ murder, man!”   
  


“So you’d rather be stuck in a meat locker with a 300 pound seriously pissed off dead guy?” Kenny asked. “Come on, Lee! You gotta have my back! You always do!”   
  


I looked at Lilly and Larry on the ground.   
  


“Lee, please! He’s my dad!” She pleaded.   
  


“Shit...” I said. “Kenny I’m sorry! We gotta at least try to save him!”   
  
I got on my knees across from Lilly. Bryan did the same.   
  


“Is he breathing?” I asked her.   
  


“I don’t think so,” Lilly said hysterically, performing CPR.   
  


“You’re fucking worthless Lee!” Kenny scolded. “He’s gonna fucking turn!”   
  
  


“Let me take over,” I said.   
  


I began doing chest compressions on Larry.   
  


“One... two... three...” I counted to myself.   
  


Bryan looked up and saw Kenny with a salt lick in his hands.   
  


“KENNY! DON’T YOU FUCKIN’ DO IT!” Bryan screamed as loud as he could.   
  


“Stop him Bryan!” I told him as I continued chest compressions.   
  


Bryan quickly shoved Kenny away. Kenny dropped the salt lick.   
  


All of a sudden, Larry took a huge breath.   
  


I jumped back in fear. Lilly did the same.   
  


Larry began to breathe normally, and he slowly opened his eyes.   
  


“He’s alive,” Lilly said, a bit relieved.   
  


“L... Lilly?” Larry stuttered.   
  


“Dad!” Lilly yelled.   
  


She hugged him tight.   
  


I immediately glared at Kenny.   
  


“Find a way to open that air duct,” I demanded. “I’ve got some more family members to save.”   
  


Kenny’s face was filled with regret and guilt.   
  


I guess I was glad that Larry was alive. Lilly still had her father, but I still needed to get to Michael. Fast.   
  


“Clementine! Do you have something small that would unscrew the air duct. Something like a coin?”   
  


“No,” Clementine said. “I’m sorry!”   
  


“It’s okay, sweet pea.” I said.   
  


Larry slowly got up on his feet. He was still struggling.   
  


“Here...” Larry said groggily. 

He pulled a two quarters out of his pocket.   
  


“Thank you,” I said.   
  


He looked at me and swallowed hard.   
  


“No... thank _you,”_ he said with gratitude.   
  


I nodded.   
  


“Toss one to me,” Bryan said.   
  


I gave him one of the quarters so he could start unscrewing one side of the air duct. I did the same.   
  


We were able to get the air duct open. We looked through and saw that it led to another room.   
  


“Only one person can fit through there,” Bryan said.   
  


He looked at Clementine and back at me.   
  


“I can do it!” Clem said with confidence. 

I looked back at Clementine. She seemed a little worried, but she was the only one that could fit through the air duct.   
  


“Okay Clem,” I said. “All you gotta do is crawl through that air duct and open that door for us. You got it?”   
  


Clementine nodded.   
  


“Got it,” she said.   
  


I picked her up and let her crawl inside the air duct.

”Be quick,” Bryan whispered.   
  


Clementine quietly crawled through. A few seconds passed and she gasped. My heart began to race.   
  


The knob of the door to the meat locker slowly turned. Everyone looked, hoping that it was Clementine.   
  


Thankfully it was.   
  


“Good job Clem!” Lilly whispered.   
  


Kenny began to walk out of the meat locker.   
  


“Wait, Kenny!” I whispered. “They’re armed!”

”I’m going to get my family,” Kenny said. “Fuck it.”   
  


Kenny left the meat locker.   
  


“You two go,” Lilly said to me and Bryan. “We‘ll keep Clem safe.”   
  


I nodded. Bryan and I followed Kenny out of the meat locker.   
  


“Hurry up!” Kenny said. “I have an idea.”   
  


Bryan and I followed Kenny into a room that was full of bloody chainsaws and tools. It smelled horrible. It had to be where they dismembered Mark.   
  


“God, these people are sick,” Bryan said. 

We all crouched down. Kenny slowly opened the door. The door we were at led inside of the barn. We saw Danny sitting on some hay outside of the barn with a gun right next to him.   
  


“I don’t see Mike,” Bryan said.   
  


My heart began racing even faster. 

“Look, here’s the plan,” Kenny said. “We gotta grab Danny’s gun! One of you put him in a chokehold while I go for it. Then we use the gun and get the rest of our group back!”

”Let’s do it then,” I said.   
  


“I’ll go first,” Kenny said.   
  


Kenny slowly opened the doors, trying not to make a sound. He slowly crept up behind Danny. Bryan and I followed.  
  


All of a sudden, we heard Andy’s voice. 

“Shit!” Kenny whispered.   
  


“Hide in one of the horse stables,” Bryan whispered.   
  


Kenny and Bryan hid in a horse stable while I hid in the one behind them.   
  


I looked through the crack to see if Danny or Andy saw us, but they didn’t. They began talking to each other instead. I froze when I heard a voice behind me.   
  


“...Dad?”   
  


I quickly turned around and saw my son. He was leaned up against the wall. His body was covered in blood and bruises. His head had a deep cut in it.   
  


“Mike!” I whispered. 

I nearly choked up. I couldn’t even look at him. He was hurt badly. I rushed over to him.   
  


“I really got my ass handed to me,” Michael whispered. “After Danny hit you with the gun Andy grabbed Clementine. I got upset and tried to fight Andy. I guess that didn’t work out.” 

“Michael you don’t EVER try to fight someone with a damn gun! What were you thinking?” I scolded.   
  


“They weren’t gonna kill me,” Michael said quietly. “They obviously want us for food! So they gotta keep us alive!”   
  


“What the hell...” I whispered. 

I cracked the stall open to check and see if the brothers were still outside. They were still talking to each other.   
  


“Danny put me in here,” Michael said. “He probably thinks I’m still knocked out.”

“We’re gonna get out of here,” I whispered. “Just stay with me.” 

I peeped outside the stable again. Neither Andy or Danny was outside.   
  


“Do you see ‘em?” Michael whispered.   
  


I shook my head.   
  
  


I looked outside once again, but this time, I was met with a shotgun almost two inches away from my forehead. It was Danny.   
  


I reacted as quick as I possibly could. I grabbed the gun and aimed it away from my face. Danny pulled the trigger and a loud bang shattered my eardrums. A loud ringing noise lingered in my ear. I bent over and held my head in pain.

I heard Bryan and Kenny wrestling with Danny until Danny screamed in agony.

“Take that asshole,” Kenny mumbled.

I looked over to find Danny’s foot caught in a bear trap. He was leaned over against the hay.   
  


“I’m going to find my family!” Kenny yelled.

”Ken! Wa—“ 

He was already gone.   
  


Bryan helped Michael out of the stable.

Lilly, Larry, and Clementine came out of the meat locker.   
  
  


“Michael!” Clementine yelled.   
  


She was happy to see him, but upset that he was beaten up.   
  


“Hey Clem, I’m fine,” Michael said hoarsely.   
  
  


I looked back over to Danny. I grabbed the pitchfork stuck inside the hay and aimed it at him.   
  


“No!” He pleaded. “You can’t kill me! If you do, the meat gets tainted! You can’t eat it!”

”You’re fucking disgusting!” Bryan yelled. “Finish him off Lee!”   
  


“He ain’t gonna do it!” Danny choked out. “He ain’t got the balls. He’s a little BITCH!”

I felt my blood pressure rise immediately. My lips began to quiver and my blood began to boil.   
  


I placed the pitchfork on his chest, but I couldn’t kill him.   
  


Not because I didn’t want to, but because of who was watching me. Clementine and Michael. I didn’t have to kill Danny. He really wasn’t a threat anymore. I had to set an example for my kids.   
  


I threw the pitchfork back into the hay.   
  


I took a deep breath and shook my head.   
  


“Fuck you Danny,” I whispered. “I’ll let the walkers decide your fate.”   
  


I turned towards Lilly and Larry. 

“You two need to go help Kenny!” Lilly said.   
  


“Yeah! We’ll look after your kids. Just go!” Larry demanded.   
  


Bryan unhesitatingly tossed the gun Danny had to Lilly.   
  


“Come on Lee!” Bryan yelled.   
  


We both ran out of the barn to search for Kenny and his family. 


End file.
